Sans Régina Mills
by Raiatea1
Summary: AU: Storybrooke vit une crise émotionnelle le jour où Régina Mills, maire de la ville, décide de quitter la ville... AN: La série est trop tirée par les cheveux à mon goût mais les personnages "du monde réel" sont assez intéressants pour que je mette mon grain de sel...
1. Prologue

**AN1:** On va dire que cette histoire à été écrite sur un coup de gueule après avant lu tant de fiction sur le couple Régina/Emma. Je ne suis pas contre ce couple. Je le trouve plutôt intéressant... sans la série qui, pardonnez ma franchise, est trop tirée par les cheveux pour moi... Non, mon coup de gueule, c'est après Henry. Il m'énerve.

**AN2:** Je n'aime pas cette comparaison entre les personnages de fantasie avec celles du "monde réel". Donc, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en fasse référence. Je peux toutefois vous dire que ce sera après la mort de Graham. Donc, Emma est Shérif.

* * *

**POV Régina**

Je les regarde s'agglutiner autour de mademoiselle Swan. Tous... sauf Granny qui m'a, chose étonnante vu son caractère bien trempé, toujours soutenue ... Bon, je l'avoue, toutes les personnes d'un certain age... et Ruby qui semblait indécise. Elle voulait féliciter Emma puisque c'était son amie, et je le comprends. Mais, je voyais qu'elle voulait aussi me féliciter pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être elle avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas si mesquine que tout le monde ou plutôt la moitié de la ville le croit. Je voyais aussi Marie-Margaret en arrière-plan. Mais, je sais qu'elle attendait simplement que la foule se soit dissipée pour venir féliciter sa colocataire et amie.

Enfin, peu m'importe, ils étaient heureux... pour elle. Pas pour toutes les deux mais pour elle. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, ils me remercient en me poignardant dans le dos. Je jette un œil vers Henry… et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Mon fils, MON fils, se tenait près de mademoiselle Swan. Il la regardait avec toute l'admiration d'un enfant pour sa mère. Cette même admiration qu'il me vouait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Avant ce satané livre et l'arrivée de mademoiselle Swan.

Je sens les larmes montées. Je dégluttis difficilement afin d'empêcher un cri de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres et me les pince fortement. Trop c'est trop!

« Vous savez quoi ? », explosais – je soudain ulcédée par tout cela. « J'abandonne ! Vous avez gagné mademoiselle Swan ! »

Cette dernière sursaute et reste interdite devant mon acces de colère, comme le reste de la ville. Je crois. Personne ne s'était attendu à cette annonce. Tant mieux. Un regard en direction d'Henry et je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer publiquement. Rien en lui n'affichait de choc ou... Je ne sais pas, de la tristesse. Juste pour me prouver que j'ai tord. Juste pour me prouver qu'il avait encore besoin de moi.

Non, il affichait un air réjoui. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminer comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Noël était arrivé en avance. Mon cœur se serre. L'ingrat… Mais, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus lutter à contre courant. Seule contre tous ces ingrats. Contre mon propre fils... C'est trop dur... Puisque c'est ce qu'il veut, il aura ce qu'il veut...

Je me tourne un instant pour cacher ma douleur et mes pleurs avant de leur faire à nouveau face. De_ LUI_ faire face. De cette même voix calme que j'ai réussi à maitriser avec les années, j'annonce à toute la ville encore sous le choc :

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous viendrez prendre les affaires d'Henry demain dans l'après-midi. En tant que Shérif, je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à me remplacer dans cette ville… »

Sur ces mots, je commence à m'éloigner. Je sors de mon sac à main mon téléphone portable afin de contacter une compagnie de déménagement.

« Att… Attendez », intervient alors mademoiselle Blanchard, sortant de sa torpeur. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

Je m'arrête et termine ma conversation avec la réceptionniste qui m'assura que les déménageurs seront à ma porte à la première heure demain. Puis, je me tourne à nouveau vers cette population qui m'avait élu, qui m'avait fait confiance jusqu'à... jusqu'à _son_ arrivée

« Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire », répliquais – je froidement. « Je déposerai ma démission dans l'heure et quitterai la ville. Shérif Swan prendra ma place le temps que vous élisiez votre nouveau maire. »

Une lueur de panique semble passer parmi eux. Mais, c'est trop tard. J'ai l'habitude de faire ce que je dis. Je l'ai prouvé maintes et maintes fois par le passé. S'ils veulent se plaindre... qu'ils aillent donc voir mademoiselle Swan! Après tout, c'est leur nouveau chouchou, n'est ce pas!

« Mais, vous ne pouvez pas ! », s'exclame alors paniqué monsieur Glass

Il tente de venir vers moi. Cependant, je lève une main pour l'en empêcher. J'ai tout de même ma dignité et hors de question de laisser cet homme m'approcher. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui réponds à haute voix afin que tout le monde m'entende:

« Je le peux et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. J'ai assez donné à cette ville…"

Je me tourne vers mademoiselle Swan. Cette dernière semble n'avoir pas encore compris la situation, figée par le choc. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle sorte de sa stupeur. J'ai toute une maison à emballer:

" A propos d'Henry, mademoiselle Swan, vous aurez les papiers de transfert d'autorité parentale sur votre bureau dans la semaine. J'y inscrirai le numéro de mon avocat. Vous pourrez le contacter si vous avez des questions. Dessus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée »

Alors que je m'éloignais, je constate une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Mademoiselle Swan... non, Emma semblait complètement perdue. Elle avait cette expression sur le visage. Celle d'un enfant qu'on venait d'abandonner. Celle que j'aurais voulu voir sur le visage d'Henry. L'ironie du sort...

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais vois monsieur Gold qui émettait un rictus mauvais. Je sais qu'il a l'intention de poser sa candidature. C'était uniquement pour le contrer et l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle complet de la ville que j'ai pris les rennes. Mais, personne ne semble le voir. Maintenant, qu'ils se débrouillent. Ceci n'est plus mes affaires. On verra maintenant comment ils s'en sortent sans Régina Mills.


	2. C'est une blague n'est ce pas?

**POV Emma**

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Notre petit jeu était fini. Mais, malgré sa défaite, elle restait digne et élégante. Malgré moi, je ne peux que lui montrer du respect. Elle s'est bien battue. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre jeu maint-…

Attends ! Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par « je quitterai cette ville » ? Elle ne peut pas faire ça! Elle n'a pas réellement l'intention de quitter cette ville ! De laisser Henry ! Moi! C'est une blague qui ne me fait pas rire! Elle ne vas pas. C'est pas son genre!...

Mon dieu ! Et Henry ? Je me retourne pour lui jeter un œil. Il affichait un sourire victorieux. Je ne peux le croire. Sa mère vient d'annoncer qu'elle partait, qu'elle laissait et lui, il sourit ! Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond dans sa tête ? Est –ce qu'il se rend compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il agit comme... _lui_

Une colère noire me prend. Cette même colère qui m'a valu des mois de prison, d'accoucher en taule…

Il se tourne vers moi et s'exclame, ravi :

« On a gagné ! Emma ! On a g- ! »

Sa tête fait un tour sous le coup. Il pose lentement sa main sur sa joue, surpris. Il me regarde, ahuri par le fait que je venais de le gifler. Ah ! Je ricane intérieurement. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il n'a jamais reçu une gifle de sa vie. Régina l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire du mal.

Au cours des mois qui ont passés, j'ai appris à la connaitre et reconnaitre ses compétences. C'est une femme autoritaire mais juste. Rien à voir avec les familles d'accueil qui m'ont reçu. Et surtout pas la dernière !

Je tente de me contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie par la brune qui avait décidé de sortir de ma vie. Je croyais que c'était clair entre elle et moi. Je croyais qu'elle avait compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui prendre Henry, que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en occuper.

Je vis des larmes monter aux yeux d'Henry. J'étais moi-même étonnée par le fait que je l'ai giflé. Mais, je ne le regrettais pas. Il voulait rester avec moi ? Il apprendra très vite que je suis loin d'être comme Régina.

Jetant un œil en direction de Marie-Margaret, je lui demande silencieusement de prendre Henry avec elle, le temps que je fasse mon devoir de Shérif. Elle hoche de la tête avant de poser doucement une main sur son épaule. L'enfant se tourne vers elle, ne semblant pas la reconnaitre mais acceptant son aide.

Serrant les dents et les poings, je me tourne vers les personnes qui se tenaient autour et leur annonce :

« Bon… Comme madame le maire l'a dit, je prends les rennes jusqu'à ce que vous élisiez votre nouveau maire. Chacun est libre de se présenter. Vous me déposerez votre candidature ainsi que la liste des personnes représentant votre conseil d'administration en main propre devant moi ainsi que mon adjoint. L'ouverture se fera à partir de la semaine prochaine et fermera à la fin de la semaine. Vous ferez votre campagne pendant trois semaines dès le début de la semaine qui suit. Nous procéderons ensuite à un débat entre les candidats et les élections se feront deux jours après. AUCUN candidat ne devra user de manœuvres pour tromper les citoyens et ainsi obtenir leur voix. Je ne tolèrerai aucune fraude ! Avez-vous des questions ? »

Je prends une pause afin de leur laisser le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Une main s'est levée, celle de Granny, me demandant si Régina m'avait prévenu de tout ceci. Je lui réplique d'une vois ferme, contrôlant ma colère et ma frustration :

« Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas été aussi surprise que ça… De même, Henry n'aurait pas… exprimé sa joie de cette manière… Non Granny, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis vraiment déçue par l'attitude d'Henry et que j'ai jugé nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Celle qui lui a donné tout son amour et élevé. »

Granny ainsi que l'assistance semblent approuver mon discours. Je m'arrête un instant avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce mais surtout cassée par l'émotion :

« Je regrette sincèrement que madame le maire ait décidé de démissionner car c'était un bon maire. Elle savait prendre des décisions graves mais nécessaires pour le bien de la ville. Mais je peux aussi comprendre son désir de quitter la ville… pour commencer une nouvelle vie."

Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, malgré ma douleur. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir partir pour tout recommencer. Repartir à zéro pour panser les blessures de son coeur. C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre...

" Aussi, je vous demande de respecter son choix. N'essayez pas de l'en dissuader car cela ne fera que renforcer son désir de couper les liens avec cette ville. Si vous désirez aller la voir, je ne vous en empêcherai pas. C'est votre droit. Mais, souhaitez-lui simplement bonne chance. Souhaitez-lui de trouver la paix intérieure. Encouragez la à passer vous voir dès qu'elle sera installée. Laissez lui le temps de souffler et se reprendre. Peut-être ainsi, elle se souviendra qu'elle a aimé cette ville et qu'elle nous reviendra… Espérons-le avant le début des élections. »

Sur ces mots, je me tourne pour quitter la place et rentrer. Marie-Margaret m'attendait certainement à l'appartement... avec Henry.

A l'idée de le revoir, je grince des dents. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dans ma vie de façon permanente. Il n'était qu'une distraction et je voulais voir comment c'est d'être l'enfant d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Régina. Ce qui m'intéressait c'était l'attention que me portait Régina. Avec quelle férocité elle défendait Henry comme s'il était sa chair et son sang…

C'était une femme comme elle que j'aurais voulu comme mère. Je ne regrette pas le parcours de ma vie. Mais, si j'avais été placée avec elle dès le début, c'est certain que j'aurais pas merdé… Tout comme je sais que je ne survivrai pas sans elle. Sans... Régina Mills


	3. URGENT: SAUVEZ NOS ET VOS FICTIONS

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


	4. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté?

**POV Marie-Margaret**

Je lisse doucement les cheveux d'Henry. Ce dernier s'était endormi, la tête sur mes genoux. Son visage gardait les traces des pleurs... et la gifle d'Emma. J'effleure du bout des doigts sa joue endolorie.

Je n'ose croire que ma meilleure amie ait levé la main sur son propre fils. Même Régina ne l'a jamais fait alors qu'elle avait tous les droits le faire à chaque fois qu'Henry lui tenait tête ou la traitait de « Méchante Reine ». Là, il n'avait même pas fait de bêtises. C'était… inconcevable que la blonde puisse être ainsi.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis le bruit sourd des bottes d'Emma. Cette dernière apparait devant moi, une canette de bière à la main. Rapidement, je lui somme des explications. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules avant de s'assoir en face de moi. Puis, sans cérémonie, elle but une rasade de bière avant de lâcher :

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je l'éduque à la manière dont on m'a éduqué. T'as l'intention de reporter ça à qui ? Toute la ville a assisté à la gifle et n'a pas levé le p'tit doigt. Cela prouve que le morveux avait besoin d'une leçon non ? »

Mon dieu ! Jamais je ne l'ai entendu parler ainsi ! C'est comme si le départ de Régina avait réveillé une bête monstrueuse en elle…

Maintenant que j'y pense, Régina était toujours là pour détourner son attention… Et désormais qu'elle n'est plus là… sur qui elle jetera a ses foudres ?... OH mon dieu! J'écarquille les yeux et jette un œil vers Henry. Elle n'oserait pas !

« Emma… Tu ne le penses pas vraiment… », murmurais – je avec soin

Elle m'adresse un regard noir avant de me susurrer :

« Tu prendrais sa place ? »

Je tressaille d'horreur devant le sérieux de sa voix. Elle continue :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... As tu la moindre idée pourquoi je me suis débarrassée de lui, hum ?... Non, bien sur… C'est peut-être pour ça que Régina l'a adopté. Elle pensait que je ne voudrais pas le voir ou autre… »

« Je ne comprends pas… », murmurais -je en tremblant de peur

Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Toute cette haine venue de nulle part. D'où vient ce venin?

« Henry… Son foutu _père_… était… Oh je crois vingt ? Trente ? Ouais… Ma trentième famille d'accueil. Il me rentrait dedans tous les jours. TOUS LES JOURS MAGGY! ET juste à côté de sa femme. Elle nous regardait sans broncher. Riait même des fois… »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant son histoire. Le pire est qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle s'est faite violer. Je l'ignorais. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolée de l'apprendre. Mais, les mots ne peuvent rien contre ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle eut un rictus avant de continuer d'un air dédaigneux :

« Me traitaient comme une salope, une merde… J'ai tellement de fois prévenu les services sociaux qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Ils les ont laissé continuer. Jusqu'à ce que je sois en cloque… Il a paniqué. Il a essayé de… d'effacer les preuves. Je me suis défendue. Il s'est retrouvé à l'hosto… Je me suis retrouvée en taule parce que j'ai eu un putain d'avocat qui n'a pas su prouver qu'ils mentaient… »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras. Mais, j'avais la tête d'Henry sur mes cuisses. Je n'avais même pas les mots pour décrire ma peine pour mon amie qui continue, indifférente :

« Lorsqu'il est né, j'ai même pas voulu le regarder. J'ai juste demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse un test de paternité. C'est comme ça qu'ils pu déterminer que je disais la vérité. Ils ont coffré ce salaud et sa femme. Les langues des gosses qui ont été sous leur toit se sont alors déliées. Ils ont été exécutés. Dans tout ça, il y a eu une justice… En retard, mais une justice quand même. »

Puis, elle jeta un regard chargé de haine sur Henry avant d'avouer :

« La seule raison pour laquelle je jouais le jeu de ce batard, c'était que j'aimais comment réagissait Régina. Elle était l'image de ma maman idéale. Autoritaire mais juste. Forte et protectrice. Elle ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Elle me corrigerait. Elle me gronderait comme il se doit. Elle… Il a tout gâché… Comme son putain de _père_... Exactement _son_ portrait. »

Je compris soudain qu'Emma n'a jamais vu Régina comme une ennemie mais comme une mère. Sa mère idéale. Toutes ces disputes, c'étaient des disputes qu'on pouvait voir entre une mère et sa fille…

Qu'est ce qu'Henry était alors dans tout ça ? Un jouet. Le jouet qu'un parent ne veut pas que son enfant ait car trop dangereux. Un animal. L'animal qu'un parent refuse à son enfant car cela engendrerait trop de responsabilité.

Et Graham ? L'amant qu'un enfant refuse dans l'univers qu'il a créé entre lui et sa mère. L'amoureux qu'il fallait que sa mère se débarrasse par tous les moyens.

Je regarde alors Emma d'un œil nouveau et lui demande lentement:

« Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit ? »

« Dis quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'est elle que tu voulais. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais la connaitre elle et non lui… »

Elle s'arrête de boire et semble réfléchir. Puis, penaude, elle me répond :

« Je sais pas… La peur peut-être ? »

« Si tout ceci était un jeu, comment veux – tu qu'elle joue avec toi si elle ne le sais pas ? »

« Je croyais qu'elle avait compris que c'était un jeu ! Elle sait que j'ai pas envie de ce-ce... _batard_ ! », se défend-elle aussitôt

Le regard qu'elle a lancé vers l'enfant endormi sur mes genoux me glaça. Mon dieu! Elle détestait réellement Henry... ou c'est parce qu'il lui rappelle trop ce passé humiliant. Difficile de dire. Mais rien de bon arriverait si je ne calme pas cette femme en face de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et tente d'être la voix de la raison:

« Je crois que tu devrais allé la voir et le lui dire… »

« C'est trop tard… », maugrée-t-elle en mettant sa tête entre les mains pour cacher son visage « Le coup de téléphone, c'était pour la compagnie de déménagement. Ils seront là demain… »

« Essaye de savoir où ils amènent ses affaires. », lui suggérais – je

Elle lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux reflètent un peu de lumière. Je soupire. Elle reprend un peu d'espoir.

« Ouais… Vais faire ça. Faut que je dorme. Prends soin du morveux pendant que je répare les dégâts. »

Je hoche de la tête en la regardant s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas comment elle va s'y prendre mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle va réussir. Même s'il m'en coûte de dire ça mais… la ville... et Emma ne survivront pas sans Régina Mills


	5. Je sais une chose

**POV Ruby :**

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Régina décide de tout laisser tomber comme ça ! », maugrée à nouveau Granny, fermant derrière elle la porte de notre motel.

Je roule des yeux tout en acquiesçant. J'avoue que cela a été un choc pour tout le monde. Y compris moi. Qu'est ce que je raconte? Je SAVAIS que cela finirait par arriver. Je le voyais tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle venait prendre son café le matin ou le soir. Sa douleur silencieuse alors qu'elle restait stoic et froide devant tout le monde. Je le savais. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Tous les efforts qu'elle faisait devant le mépris constant de son fils...

Je fronce les sourcils en me rendant compte que c'est ce que je faisais quelquefois avec Granny. Mais, la similitude reste là. Je suis peut-être hypocrite mais je suis honnête avec moi-même ! Je veux dire, ok j'écoute pas Granny et défie constamment ses ordres... si je peux appeler ça des ordres. Mais je travaille pour avoir ma bouffe et je l'aide parce que je sais qu'elle est malade et fatigué. Et lui ?

RIEN ! NADA ! QUE D 'S ! Et pourtant, il la méprise ouvertement. Il l'insulte et tout et tout… Il ne mérite pas l'amour de cette femme. Il ne voit pas la chance qu'il a de l'avoir. Vraiment pas. Et franchement? J'étais secrètement contente qu'Emma le gifle. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenu de le faire jusque là mais… Je sens que le p'tit Henry va vite comprendre qu'il a tiré le mauvais numéro...

« RUBY ! »

Je sursaute avant de m'excuser doucement. Granny soupire avant de me demander :

« Tu crois que Régina va revenir ?... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait copines mais… »

« Franch'ment ? J'en sais rien. Mais, j'espère. », avouais – je

Granny me regarde d'un drôle d'air et je me défend instinctivement :

« Me regardes pas comme ça!... Comme t'as dit, on n'est pas copine. Loin de là. Mais, j'ai des yeux. Je sais qu'elle fait… faisait du bon boulot. Elle sait donner des ordres clairs et précis. Elle dépasse quelque fois les limites mais ça a toujours été pour le bien de la ville... et surtout, elle était la seule qui nous protégeait de monsieur Gold. Tu peux être certaine qu'il va poser sa candidature et que personne ne saura lui résister. »

Je me rends soudain compte à quel point mes paroles sont vraies. Sans Régina, nous sommes tous à la merci de monsieur Gold. Sans Régina pour le contrer, ce sera la catastrophe. Elle était la seule à savoir tourner ses... _contrats_ suspicieux contre lui.

Granny réprime un frisson d'horreur avant de suggérer, avec espoir :

« Emma le peut… »

« Non… », l'informais-je en secouant tristement la tête « C'est vrai qu'elle peut tenir tête à monsieur Gold mais… elle est shérif. Elle peut pas être les deux. »

« On est perdu… », se lamente alors Granny

Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Désespérée. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter et lui propose doucement une alternative, le menton posé sur son épaule:

« Si on arrive à convaincre Marie-Margaret ou David, on a peut-être une chance. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-elle intriguée

Je hausse les épaules tout en lui caressant le dos comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Je me rappelle à quel point j'aimais lorsqu'elle me prennait dans ses bras et me disait qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Je me rappelle à quel point cela me réchauffait le coeur de la savoir toujours à mes côtés. Mélancolique, je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi avant de lui répondre:

« Marie-Margaret est une bonne maitresse d'école. Les enfants l'adorent et forcément les parents... Si David est à ses côtés, les décisions seront plus fermes… Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut-être… Mais, excuses moi si je préfère Régina »

« Non… », souriais-je devant ma grand-mère « Tu as toujours soutenu Régina dans ses décisions, alors qu'on se plaignait. Et à chaque fois, on se rend compte plus tard que la décision qu'elle a prise était la bonne si ce n'est la meilleure. C'est juste qu'on a trop peur de prendre des risques. »

« C'était le meilleur maire que Storybrooke ait connu. Et j'en ai connu ! De tous les maires, personne n'égale Régina. C'est comme si elle était née pour ça… »

Je la laisse s'extirpée de mon embrassade. Elle se moque doucement:

"Et il a fallu qu'elle s'en aille pour que tu me prennes ENFIN dans tes bras!... Il faudrait peut-être un peu plus de crises de genre..."

Je souris avant de répliquer, amusée:

"Non... Si ça devenait une habitude, tu me ferais une crise cardiaque avec toutes ces émotions!"

Elle me sourit avant de presser doucement sa main sur la mienne. Puis, elle m'informe qu'elle allait préparer une tisane avant d'aller se coucher. Je lui demande de m'en préparer aussi avant de sortir de la maison.

A l'extérieur, il faisait encore jour. Il doit être 20 heures 30 par là. Avec ce léger vent qui faisait vibrer les feuilles de la forêt, je dois admettre qu'il faisait bon. J'oberse les alentours. Depuis que je suis née, rien n'a vraiment changé. La vie suivait son cours tranquillement. Nous n'avions aucune inquiétude vis à vis de l'extérieur. Nous étions dans notre cocon, protégés par madame le maire...

Je soupire. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve. C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'ai envie de mener une vie dans les grandes villes. Comme Emma. Mais, je sais aussi qu'il y a aussi beaucoup de dangers... Des dangers que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir surmonter. Ici, le seul danger, c'est monsieur Gold.

Je supprime un grincement des dents. Maintenant que Régina n'est plus maire, rien ne l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut de la ville. Il en est le propriétaire après tout. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, il a toujours voulu nous mettre à la rue. C'est Régina qui nous a sauvé en investissant dans notre café-restaurant... En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, la plupart des commerces de la ville a été sauvé par ce moyen. Le conseil municipal était contre ce proget mais Régina leur a tenu tête. Elle a argué que c'est la seule manière de relancer notre économie.

J'émets un petit sourire. Régina a toujours été une battante. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient. Elle se bat avec davantage de vigueur lorsqu'elle voit que monsieur Gold est derrière toutes ces manoeuvres. Cette action lui a permis d'être réélue à plusieurs reprises. Toujours contre monsieur Gold parce que personne n'ose aller contre un homme comme lui. Elle le savait. Malgré le fait qu'il pouvait la menacer, elle le défiait et faisait contre-poids. Elle nous a protégé contre cet homme aussi longtemps que cela lui a été permis...

Maintenant..., la ville cours droit à sa perte sans Régina Mills.


	6. le beurre et l'argent du beurre

**POV Régina :**

Je parcours d'un regard las et fatigué, les déménageurs déplacer mes meubles les plus indispensables. Je soupire. Il m'a fallu la nuit entière pour tout faire. Heureusement, j'avais l'habitude de ranger les objets dès qu'ils étaient inutilisés pendant un bon moment où je n'aurais pas eu le temps de terminer.

La vaisselle était soigneusement emballée dans des cartons, avec des inscriptions afin que je sache ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il en était de même en ce qui concerne mes effets personnels…

Je regarde tristement quelques cartons que j'avais mis de côté. C'était les affaires d'Henry. L'un contenait son linge, un autre ses jouets, un autre ses livres et affaires de classe…Il faut que je mette aussi de côté ce qu'il portait les années précédentes. Cela me ferait trop de peine si je gardais tout. Ce serait comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

C'est alors que je vis la Volkswagen jaune de cette _femme_ se garer derrière le camion des déménageurs. Elle en sort avec une certaine hésitation. Tout le contraire des semaines passées. Lentement, elle vient vers moi. Je hausse un sourcil, l'air de lui demander la raison de sa présence.

« Je… Bonjour madame le Maire », me salue – t – elle

Je ne réponds pas. Me tournant vers l'un des hommes transportant la vaisselle, je lui ordonne :

« Faites attention. Cette vaisselle appartenait à ma grand-mère et j'y tiens beaucoup ! »

« Oui madame ! », me répond – il

« Ok… », commente derrière moi mademoiselle Swan « Ecoutez, un bonjour ne fait pas de mal non ? »

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je me tourne vers elle et lui lâche d'un air glacial

« Que puis – je faire pour vous, Shériff ? »

Prise de court, elle recule légèrement avant de se reprendre

« Je… euh, je suis venue pour… savoir ce que vous attendez de moi ? », me répond – elle.

Pff! Cela ressemble beaucoup plus à une question qu'à une réponse. Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle continue en dandinant sur place:

« Je veux dire… Vous êtes le Maire et je suis à vos ordres et… »

Immédiatement, je l'interrompt. Il faut que cela soit clair pour elle que je ne suis plus son employeur et qu'elle aille au diable avec son air faussement innocent!

« Ma lettre de démission est sur le bureau de ma secrétaire. Elle a effet immédiat. Je ne suis plus le Maire de cette ville. Je n'ai rien à vous dire… »

J'allais partir lorsque je me souviens des cartons contenant les vêtements de mon, non _son_ fils. J'ajoute avec un sourire de politicienne bien rodé :

« En ce qui concerne les affaires d'Henry, ils se trouvent dans ce coin-là »

Un éclair de colère semble lui passer entre les yeux alors que je lui montrais la raison certaine de sa présence. Elle me retient soudain le bras et me tire à elle. A quelques centimètres de son visage, elle me souffle d'une voix urgente :

« Vous faites une grave erreur… et vous l' savez. Cette ville a besoin de vous. J-Henry a besoin de vous. »

D'un geste violent, je me dégage de son étreinte avant de susurrer :

« Bien au contraire, Shériff… La ville s'en sortira très bien sans moi tout comme Henry avec vous »

« Vous n' comprenez pas ! », arrive – t – elle à garder le ton de sa voix basse;

Elle hésite un instant avant d'avouer le danger de la situation:

« Monsieur Gold a l'intention de poser sa candidature. Personne ne peut ou ne veut être son adversaire. Et moi, j' peux rien faire. »

« Débrouillez vous. Ce n'est plus mon problème à présent. », criais – je en m'éloignant pour superviser le reste du déménagement.

Mademoiselle Swan, nouveau Shériff de la ville, me suit en hurlant :

« Et j'ai pas envie d'Henry ! C'est un bâtard et vous le savez ! C'est pour ça que vous l'avez adopté ! Vous saviez que je viendrai pas le réclamer ! Et c'est vrai ! J'ai jamais eu envie de lui dans ma vie ! »

Je pouvais sentir un flot de haine dans ses dernières paroles. Cela me choque quelque peu d'entendre autant d'animosité dans la bouche d'une personne. La seule autre personne qui a employé un ton pareil dans mon entourage fut ma propre mère... de son vivant. Dieu merci, aucune personne de cette ville ne l'a connu. J'ai quitté ma ville natale pour m'installer ici à sa mort. Je ne voulais pas que son fantôme me suive... A présent, je vais devoir y retourner et habiter à nouveau cette maison remplie de mauvais souvenirs... Peut-être que si je la rénovais, cela s'estomprerait?...

Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur le présent et ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Je savais en effet qu'un lourd secret se cachait derrière la conception de mon…, d'Henry. J'avais appris que mademoiselle Swan l'avais mise au monde dans une prison. La raison de son incarcération n'a pas été publiée. Malgré les talents de monsieur Glass, cela reste toujours un mystère.

En revanche, lors de son adoption, on m'avait assuré que la mère d'Henry n'avait pas l'intention de réclamer son enfant une fois sortie de prison. Ce fut le cas pendant ces dix dernières années. Je pense que cela aurait été toujours le cas si Henry n'était pas lui-même parti à sa recherche. Alors, pourquoi diable est - elle restée?

Non. Ce n'est plus mon problème. Ce n'est plus ma bataille... Je m'arrête un instant. Je la sens dans mon dos, comme un prédateur attendant son heure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser impressionner par sa présence. Lentement, je me tourne vers elle et lui confie de guerre lasse :

« Pendant dix ans, j'ai été sa mère. Je l'ai aimé, baigné, changé, couché, soigné. Pendant dix ans, j'ai supporté ses caprices et ses sauts d'humeurs… Je n'en peux plus mademoiselle Swan. Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie d'une personne où on atteint sa limite. Voici la mienne. »

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et les fait glisser sur mes avant-bras. C'était presqu'une caresse qu'elle voulait rassurante. Mais, cela ne suffit pas pour apaiser ma détermination. Son regard s'attarde dans le mien, suppliant et au bord des larmes.

« Je peux pas m'occuper de lui. Vous êtes sa mère. Quoiqu'il en pense, c'est vous sa mère. C'est vous qui l'avez voulu, pas moi. », m'avoue – t – elle d'une petite voix.

« Mais c'est vous qu'il veut. Je ne fais que lui donner ce qu'il veut. Et ce n'est pas moi », lui ai – je répondu d'une voix triste tout en reculant d'un pas, me dégageant de son emprise. « A présent, prenez ses affaires et partez le rejoindre. Il doit se faire du souci… »

« Je vois pas pourquoi. »

« Un enfant se fait toujours du souci pour sa mère… Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. », l'encourageais – je

« Au moins, laissez moi un numéro ou une adresse ? », s'enquiert – elle encore

A ses mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de frustration. Elle est tenace! Mais, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait partie depuis bien longtemps non? Je lui réplique, hautaine:

« Vous avez celui de mon avocat et c'est largement suffisant »

« Mais c'est pas votre avocat que je veux entendre ! », s'énerve – t – elle légèrement « C'est vous ! Je veux juste… »

« Ecoutez Shériff… Nous avons chacune des responsabilités à prendre. La mienne dans le cas présent est de superviser ce déménagement. La votre est de résoudre les problèmes dans cette ville, pas d'en créer… Si vous avez envie de parler, je suis certaine que votre camarade de chambre se fera un plaisir de vous écouter. Dans le cas contraire, le docteur Hopper est d'une oreille toute aussi discrète. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Non… »

« Shériff… Nous savons toutes deux ce qu'est la vie. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre! Faites vous une raison une fois pour toutes! »

J'ai un peu de peine pour elle. Elle semble complètement perdue. Je ne la comprendrai jamais. Elle me provoque puis s'empêtre dans son propre jeux. A croire que mon départ n'était pas prévu dans son programme... Eh bien, qu'elle le veuille ou non, je quitte cette ville d'hpocrites et elle a intérêt à se ressaisir. C'est brutal mais, elle doit rapidement trouver ses repères dans cette ville… sans Régina Mills à sa tête.


End file.
